Confesión
by DidianaHappy
Summary: Howl se arma de valor para hablar con Korra y decirle lo que siente.


Pues, yo no shippeo Howrra (no mucho xD) pero una amiga quería howrra y decidí escribir este fic *u*

**Confesión**

Ahí estaba ella de nuevo, asomada por la ventana con sus ojos azules perdidos en la silueta de Republic City, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

_¿Qué estará pensando? _Se preguntaba Howl, suspirando, mirándola fijamente como quien mira a una estrella. Y es que eso era la Avatar para él, una estrella. Siempre la veía, siempre estaba ahí, tan cerca de su alcanza pero a la vez tan lejos.

Él siempre se había preocupado por ella, por su bienestar pero también por sus caprichos. Cosas como fingir que no sabía cuando ella se escapaba eran prueba de eso. ¿Y ella qué sabía de él? Nada. Ni siquiera su nombre, porque él no tenía el valor de acercarse a ella, con cualquier excusa, a hablar. Bien sabido era que Korra no era una persona odiosa, tal vez incluso aceptara su amistad.

_¡Pero qué estás pensando, tonto! ¿La gran Avatar Korra? ¿Amiga de un simple guardia del Loto Blanco? ¡Iluso!_

Pero dentro de su mente, otra voz susurraba "¿Por qué no lo intentas?" y él sólo negaba con la cabeza, alejando ese pensamiento. ¿Cómo se lo diría? Y más importante aún, ¿cómo se lo tomaría ella?.

Aunque pensándolo bien, no había mucho que perder si le decía lo que sentía. Tal vez ella sólo lo mirara raro y se fuera, olvidándose de él por completo. O –había una remota posibilidad– de que le sonriera, e incluso lo encontrara simpático.

Así que tomando aire y armándose de valor se dirigió hacia el balcón donde estaba ella.

-¡Avatar Korra! –Le llamó, sacándola de inmediato de su ensoñación.

-¡Si es sobre irme a dormir, ya le dije a Tenzin que lo haría más tarde! –Replicó ella de inmediato, sonando algo amargada.

-No, no es sobre eso. Es que hay algo que quería hablar con… -Paró. Tomó aire- Tigo.

-¿Huh? –Korra se levantó y uso tierra control para bajar, quedando frente a él- ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo? –Preguntó con una expresión de curiosidad que Howl encontró extremadamente adorable y acabó sonrojándose.

-Y-yo…Eh…Quería…Ehh… -Había perdido la capacidad de armar una frase coherente. ¡Y es que ni en sus más locos sueños había imaginado poder estar frente a frente con la Avatar!

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien? –Korra tocó su frente, chequeando su temperatura.- ¡Tienes la cara caliente! ¡Deberías descansar!

-¡No no no no! ¡Estoy b-b-b-b-ien! –se sentía en el paraíso. ¡Korra lo estaba tocando! ¿Acaso había jugo de cactus en su cena y estaba alucinando?.

-¿Seguro? Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

Él se aclaró la garganta, recuperando un poco de su compostura.

-Me llamo Howl. Es un placer hablar con usted finalmente, señorita Avatar.

Korra, que se había sentado en un banco frente a él, se removió algo incómoda sin saber que decir.

-Así que… ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

-Que lo sé todo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Que te escapas de la isla.

Los ojos de Korra se abrieron y apretó sus puños.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Decirle a Tenzin? –Su voz sonaba entre enojada y herida.

-Para nada. De hecho, si le dijera sería delatarme como tu cómplice, pues aún sabiendo que te ibas, no hacía nada.

Esta vez ella lucia confundida, lo miró ladeando la cabeza. Como si mirara a un oso-ornitorrinco conduciendo un Satomobile.

-¿No hacías nada? Espera…Se supone que es tu deber hacer algo, ya sabes, ir de…Cough… Chismoso…cough –Se aclaró la garganta, luego de su fingida tos- a decirle todo a Tenzin.

-Pero te veías tan feliz cuando lograbas salir. Y a mí me gusta verte sonriendo –Le confesó con una gran sonrisa. Sintiendo que al fin se quitaba un peso de encima.

-Bueno si era feliz porque…Espera… ¿Ah? ¿qué? –Quedó desconcertada, se sonrojó y miraba hacia todos lados sin saber que decir- B-b-b-bueno Howl es lindo que pienses eso –Esta vez era ella la que tartamudeaba, apretando la tela de su pantalón en un intento por secar su manos que habían empezado a sudar.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir otra cosa, él se arrodilló y tomó su mano.

-Sólo quería que lo supieras. Yo siempre estoy aquí, dispuesto a protegerte. Tú me importas mucho, de verdad Korra. Y me daría igual dar mi vida si tengo la certeza de que tú tendrás la tuya y podrás seguir sonriendo –Le dijo con su mirada fija en la ella- Ahora me retiro, fue placer hablar contigo. –Y le dio un suave beso en su mano antes de levantarse e irse.

Una confundida Avatar se quedó sentada sola, con la mano aún extendida, la cara tan roja como un tomate y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

.·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.·

ESTAS EN TODO TU DERECHO DE MATARME. EL ROMANCE NO ES LO MIO ;;_;;


End file.
